Spider Ensared
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Widowmaker has developed an obsession with Tracer, but her obsession leads to her being on the wrong end of the domination. Anonymously requested. Futa-on-female, oral, DP, tit/assjob, forced.


Lena Oxton, better known to the world as Tracer, was running. Running late to be precise. One would think it would be a bit of a surprise for her of all people to be late for anything, but she had a shockingly regular habit of it, much to her girlfriend's annoyance.

She was really trying this time though. She'd made sure the mission was in town, she'd finished her mission even faster than normal and took off blinking across town, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear the end of it if she were late three nights in a row. So naturally, the blink shots caused her chronal accelerator to burn out, leaving her to run while she waited for it to recharge.

She wasn't slow on foot mind you, but she was used to using her blink, and her target, I.E. home, was still halfway across town. Even Tracer could only do so much without her gear. She made it a good distance before getting tired, but had started to slow, and was walking when she got to an alley, needing to catch her breath.

Even as tired as she was then, she kept moving, power-walking down the alleyway as fast as she could without making herself more tired. As she did though, she got a familiar sense of unease. By the time she made it halfway down the alleyway, she was certain she was being watched, and she had a pretty good idea of who.

"Might as well come out luv, I know it's you." Lena said, stopping her movement and looking up. "Always were quick on the draw." The voice chilled Lena's blood, but she refused to show that on her face as Amélie Lacroix, known more commonly as Widowmaker, descended down to the ground with her cord. Lowering herself slowly like, appropriately enough, a spider.

"If this is an ambush I gotta say, you're losing your touch." Lena said, crossing her arms. Her accelerator had charged back up again, but doubted any good would come from her just running off with a sniper directly in front of her.

"Why do you assume everything I do has some malice behind it?" Widowmaker questioned, a mock expression of hurt on her face. "Experience," Lena replied, "Everything you do, say, and are has malice to it. Now get to the point before I start getting antsy, and pulse bomb-y."

Widowmaker chuckled, "I only came here to talk with you. If I'd wanted to hurt you, I could have done it any number of times already. Your movements are quite predictable when you're in a hurry, especially on missions."

"You.. you were watching me?" Lena questioned. "Every second." Widowmaker said, "Don't feel bad for not noticing, I was quite far away, watching through the scope. Could have pulled the trigger any moment; nearly did more than once."

Lena's hands started to move down to her pistols. "No need for that, I haven't got my gun out now." Widowmaker said, hands up to show she meant no harm, which Lena was certain was a lie. She always meant harm.

"I'd ask if it were Reaper or Sombre you're distracting me for, but I handled them both already." She said, having left them both unconscious at the mission sight. Even if they'd woken right after she left and gotten passed the others helping keep watch of them, they shouldn't have been able to keep up.

"I'm not distracting you for anyone," Widowmaker said, her voice seeming to get more annoyed. "Then why are you here? You've done nothing so far but let me know how much of a creeper you are, so get to the point or-" Lena was stopped from saying 'or fuck off' by Widowmaker grabbing and kissing her.

There were several things wrong with this. The least important reason came to Lena's mind first, 'huh, her lips aren't ice cold, guess I was wrong'. Then the rest of her mind caught up with her and she shoved Widowmaker back, drawing both pistols and keeping them aimed at her. "What. The. Hell." She questioned, face burning and teeth clenched in a mix of anger and confusion.

Widowmaker grinned, licking her lips, "You wanted to know why I'm here. I showed you. I've been watching you for quite awhile Tracer, and you'll be pleased to hear I've taken a liking to you." She took a step towards her, Lena firing in front of her to stop her.

"You.. you're hitting in on?" Lena said. It was so much the exact, perfect opposite of what she knew of Widowmaker, if she weren't angry and a little terrified she would have been laughing. "Such a simple word for it, but I suppose I am." Widowmaker said.

Lena recognized the look in her eyes now. It wasn't her normal lust for blood. It was a different form of lust altogether. Lena's first instinct was to blink away immediately, but she needed to understand, "Why? You tried to kill me, multiple times, almost succeeded on those rooftops when you banged up my accelerator."

Just a little more damage and it would have stopped working altogether. Lena wouldn't have died exactly, simply phased back out of time. Frankly speaking, she was willing to say that that was far, far worse than whatever actual death could offer.

"And you always got back up," Widowmaker said, "Always came back, always kept fighting. Never gave in, never lost that spirit of yours, that fire." Lena could see a visible shudder go through Widowmaker, "I considered you nothing more than a challenge at first. A moving target in a sexy outfit, but the more you kept at it..I don't think I'd be satisfied killing you. I want something better than that. I don't want your life anymore Tracer, I want you~"

"Oh goodness wow is that never going to happen." Lena said, wondering if she could tag Widow with a pulse bomb before the sniper got out of the way. "And why not?" Widowmaker questioned, sounding genuinely confused.

"Would you like the list in alphabetical or chronological?" Lena questioned, "No, let's go order of importance. You're evil for one thing, you've tried to kill me and my friends several times, you've betrayed this entire society on more than one occasion, and on top of all of that, I've got a girlfriend."

Widowmaker rolled her eyes, "Ah yes, the redhead." She said, Lena's eyes widening. 'She knows about Emily..' She thought, terrified. "I'm aware of your current 'relationship'. I've giving you the chance to trade up to something better~" Widowmaker said.

This time Lena actually did burst out laughing, "Trade up? To you?" She had to put one of her pistols away to hold her side, "It's almost cute that you think that's how this works. Even in some parallel world where you're not evil and not cruel, I still wouldn't give up Emily for you. And in this world, where you're both, I wouldn't even go for you if I didn't have Emily. Speaking of which, you've made me late for dinner."

Lena opened fired. Widowmaker avoided it quickly, going back up the wall with her cord, "You'll come to your senses someday dear Tracer, and when you do, I'll be waiting for you~" She said before taking off.

Lena bit the inside of her lip as she went, turning and blinking off to get home. Maybe she could still make it back sooner than she had been back the previous nights.

* * *

Emily had been prepared for a lot. She'd been expecting excuses, pleading, joking to try and defuse the situation, she'd even been prepared for an argument over the whole thing, one that Emily would say had been building on the horizon for quite awhile.

She hadn't been expecting Lena to run it, look at her, then hug her and break down sobbing. That one had caught her off guard. Lena recounted her experience with Widowmaker, which was probably the best excuse Lena could have given. As for the sobbing, evidently Lena had been terrified that Widowmaker would have done something to her.

"She's called Widowmaker for a reason," Lena said, "It isn't just a spider pun. I… I thought she might try reminding me that to prove her point." Lena still hadn't let go of Emily, not that Emily was complaining. "How does she even know who I am?" She asked.

Emily had thought that the actual identities of the Overwatch operatives was kept secret. She'd been counting on it. If Lena hadn't thought she was, Emily doubted that she would have been willing to let Emily get so close to her. If she thought for a moment that she would be putting her in danger…

"It was probably Sombre," Lena said, "They've got a hacker with them now, a good one to. Doubt she'd ask questions if Widowmaker asked her get info on me. All she'd need is an address and she'd be able to see you from miles through her scope."

That, Emily thought, explained why she'd shut the curtains and made sure every window was covered before she had started explaining. "She's become obsessed with me," Lena said, "And she's just about the worst person in the world it could be."

Emily had seen Widowmaker on a few news reports. Ashamed of it though she may have been, Emily would be lying if she said she hadn't found the sniper girl a little (by she of course meant extremely) attractive. Any attraction had basically dissolved when she saw her trying to hurt Lena mind you, but still.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Emily asked. "I can't tell the others about it," Lena said, "If they think my life has been compromised by this, they might try to just scrap my life altogether to solve the problem. I-I doubt I'd ever see you again."

That was a completely unacceptable outcome for this. Even if Emily would be safe, she didn't feel it would be worth it. "We have to handle this ourselves." "But how?" Lena asked.

Emily thought, looking over Lena's body, then grinning, "Well, I have got an idea." "You do?" Lena asked, Emily nodding, "She wants you right?" Emily asked, "Let's see how much of you she can take~"

* * *

Widowmaker watched Lena storm out of the house. Of course she had been watching. Even with the windows blocked, she could watch their movements with thermal vision. She hadn't been able to hear them, but it was obvious there had been a fight. Maybe it had been about Lena being late so much, maybe it had been about something else. Widowmaker didn't care, she was happy either way.

She had known something like this would happen eventually, but she hadn't expected it to happen so soon. She liked to think that she had had something to do with it, but even if she hadn't, it didn't matter. Tracer was walking away, likely from the ruins of her relationship. If they hadn't broken up yet, Widowmaker would finish the job. Tracer may have denied her before, but desperation was a powerful thing.

Widowmaker followed Lena through the streets. She wasn't sure where she was going. She figured that she probably wasn't going anywhere, just running, trying not to cry. When she finally did break down crying, Widowmaker knew it was her chance.

She lowered herself down next to Lena as she cried against the dead end of the alley she'd walked into by mistake. Seeing the famously energetic and determined Tracer so vulnerable was pleasing Widowmaker in ways it probably shouldn't.

She approached, "I suppose it would be rude to say that I told you so," Widowmaker said, "But you could have avoided this heartbreak if you'd just come with me to start with." "You're right.." Lena said sadly.

This caught Widowmaker off guard. She had expected more argument from her, more resistance. The fight between her and Emily must have been a worse one than Lena thought. "I shouldn't have tried to lie to her." Lena said.

"Lie to her?" Widowmaker questioned, "About what?" "I told her what you said to me before," Lena said, "I-I promised her that I didn't feel anything for you, I tried to tell her I'd only ever loved her, but she knew I was lying, she could tell that I..I'd thought about it before..before you'd even offered it.."

"You had?" Widowmaker was grinning, and moved closer to Lena. Lena got to her feet, trying to dry her eyes. She nodded, looking at Widowmaker. For a moment, Widowmaker thought Lena was about to say more, then she realized that she was leaning in, about to kiss her.

Already visions of what she would do to corrupt the little hero played in Widowmaker's head, only to vanish when Lena used her blink, grabbing Widowmaker's mobility cable and binding her arms and legs with it too quickly for Widowmaker to see or counter. A second blink and Lena had removed all of Widowmaker's weapons.

"W-what is this?!" She questioned. Lena smirked, "It's my girlfriend being sexy and smart at the same time." Lena said. Emily stepped into view, having been waiting around the corner. Widowmaker had been so focused on Lena, she hadn't noticed that Emily had been trailing just behind her since she had left.

"Y-you tricked me.." She realized. "A tad." Lena said with a smirk, "You need to learn what happens when you get between me and luv. Emily thought I'd be a great couple's activity to do it together~"

Emily nodded, "I don't think any of us will be needing our clothes for this though, what do you think?" Lena nodded in aggreement, using her blink twice more to undress Widowmaker, leaving her pussy, large breasts, firm ass on display, and getting her tied back up again. "W-what are you doing!?" Widowmaker questioned, squirming against the binding. It was no use, and she knew it well, it was her cord.

"What's it look like~?" Lena questioned, starting to undress herself with Emily. Widowmaker, if only momentarily, forgot her anger at her present situation as she saw the two of them disrobe. Neither of their chests were nearly as big as hers, but Lena's ass put Widowmaker's to shame several times over, and Emily's legs seemed to go on for miles. There was, however, one trait they both had that made Widowmaker's jaw drop in shock and a little fear: their cocks.

"Y-you're-" "Futas." Lena said, rubbing her slowly stiffening rod, "We've always just taken turns when it came to who was in charge I bed," She said, though Widowmaker didn't believe that for a second, having the feeling that Lena likely took quite a few more turns than Emily, "But now we can both be on top, and you can take us both~" "W-what?! No!" She said, her struggling causing the cord to squeeze her tits more, which the two futas seemed to enjoy, getting harder at the sight.

Soon both of them were at their full length, Emily being shorter at seven inches while Lena's throbbed proudly at ten. They looked over Widowmaker's body, "So much to try, where should we start luv~?" Lena asked, "I'll take an assjob," Emily said, going next to her and sitting down, pulling Widowmaker into her lap and pushing her cock between the cheeks of the sniper's ass, squeezing them there and moaning as she thrust up between them.

"I'll take her tits then~" Lena said, moving over and pushing her cock between Widowmaker's large, lovely breasts. With the cord tied around her like it was, Lena didn't even need to squeeze them around her cock, they were already squeezed together tight enough. Lena placed her hands on Widowmaker's shoulders and thrust up between her tits, moaning as the feeling.

"S-stop this!" Widowmaker ordered, though they seemed to fall on deaf ears, and both continued thrusting against her, groaning at the feeling of her ass and tits. "Oh don't you worry, you'll be begging for more by the time we're done with you~" Lena purred, groaning as she picked up the speed of her thrusts between Widowmaker's tits, causing her tip to poke against the assassin's face. She considered biting it to make her stop, but she was still tied up, and Lena had her weapons less than a foot away from her. She couldn't do anything but let them keep going.

They both groaned, grinding their large, stiff rods against her body for pleasure. Several minutes later, they both seemed to be getting close to their first climax. 'First of many.' Widowmaker realized, a sinking feeling in her gut when she realized that there was no way she was leaving this alleyway with any part of her left unviolated. She hadn't told anyone where she was, afraid they might follow her and discover her obsession with Tracer. If she wasn't back, the others would assume she was just taking awhile on whatever mission she was on. No one was coming to stop them.

Emily came first, covering Widowmaker's back and ass with warm seed, a shudder going through her body when she felt it hit and begin rolling down her back. She knew Lena wouldn't be far behind, and sure enough, within a few moments Lena reached her peak, her cum coating Widowmaker's tits and part of her face. "You've never looked better luv~" Lena said with a smirk.

Widowmaker launched into a tirade. Lena and Emily couldn't understand a word of it, but they hardly needed to in order to know they were being cursed at. "No need for that," Emily said, pushing Widowmaker out of her lap and getting up, "you've got such a pretty mouth, you could be using it for a bunch of other things~" "Great idea~" Lena said, going to where her clothes had been removed and retrieving and item from it.

At first, Widowmaker assumed she was getting a weapon, then saw that she had retrieved a ring-gagger, something to keep her mouth open and prevent her from biting down on anything put inside. "We know you wouldn't want to hurt us, not when you know it'd end badly for you," Lena said, putting the gagging in Widowmaker's mouth forcefully and tying it in place, "But you can't be too careful~ you can go first Em."

Emily grabbed Widowmaker's head and thrust her cock into her mouth hard, pushing it into her throat. Widowmaker gagged, but that seemed to please Emily, and she pushed even deeper. She moved her head up and down her cock, moaning, "So soft and wet~" Emily moaned, moving her head even faster to skull fuck her aggressively, "I need to get all the way inside!"

Widowmaker whimpered, something she feared she would never truly live down, when she heard this. Both because she was gagging hard when Emily was only halfway in, and because she was pretty sure Lena would want to try to hilt her cock inside her throat as well. "It'll stop after we cum you know," Lena said, "Really, it's in your best interest to suck her cock to heaven and back."

Widowmaker knew she was only saying this to humiliate her even further and to make it more fun for her girlfriend. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction, but unfortunately, she also knew she was right. The longer it took them to cum, the longer they would spend fucking her. With this in mind, she swallowed her pride, and began preparing to swallow something else as she sucked Emily's cock.

It wasn't exactly easy to do with the ring-gag on, but once Emily realized that she had submitted to that point, she pulled out and took it off before stuffing her cock back down Widowmaker's throat, moaning louder now as Widowmaker actively began pleasing her, her lips sealed tight around her shaft and her tongue rubbing along it as she sucked as hard as she could.

With Widowmaker actually trying to please her, Emily only lasted a few more minutes before cumming, groaning loud as she pumped thick, hot ropes of cum down Widowmaker's throat, forcing her to swallow every spurt that came out and not withdrawing her cock until she had finished completely. "Fuck.. I didn't expect her to be that good at it." She panted as she stepped back, "Your turn~"

Lena stepped forward, an excited gleam in her eyes as she pushed her tip against Widowmaker's lips, "Say ah~" She instructed, but she didn't wait to see if she would follow it. She moved her hips forward, thrusting her member into Widowmaker's throat harder than Emily had. She groaned loudly when she began to suck it, but Widowmaker's sucking didn't make it hurt any less when she started getting more into it.

Soon Lena was practically standing over Widowmaker, thrusting her cock down and fucking Widowmaker's throat painfully hard, cutting off her breathing for several seconds at a time when she began hilting herself inside. By the time Lena managed to cum, making Widowmaker hold her breath for nearly a full minute as she did, the sniper's eyes had started watering, making it look like she'd been crying.

"That..was...great.." Lena panted, grinning, "And now that she's slicked us up, I think we can start on the tighter holes~" "But which one? And who goes first this time?" Emily asked. Lena thought for a moment, "Hm..I guess we could both take one of them..but then we might end up arguing over who gets what. Oh, I know! We'll both fuck the same hole _together_!"

"No!" Widowmaker pleaded, but the two futas had made up their mind on the matter. "Don't worry, we promise not to hold _anything_ back~" Lena purred as they both approached, "And we'll even let you pick which hole," She said, "So what'll it be? Wanna try and take us both in the front door or the back? Think fast, or we'll choose for you~"

Widowmaker knew they would make sure this happened either way, so she chose the option she figured would hurt less. "M-my pussy." She said, looking down as she said it, unable to meet their eyes. Lena smiled, pushing Widowmaker onto her back and lining up to her pussy, Emily lining up to is as well right next to her, "You heard her~" Lena said with a grin.

Both of them jerked their hips forward, grunting loudly as they tried to force themselves inside together. They were both drowned out by Widowmaker's cries however, the mix of intense pain and pleasure as her pussy was stretched being too overwhelming. This seemed to spur the two futas on however, and they pumped their hips into her harder, forcing themselves in deeper inch by inch.

Soon they had a steady pace going, fucking her pussy together as she alternated between yelping in pain and struggling not to moan. It got harder when they both leaned forward and started sucking her nipple together, boosting the pleasure even higher. They boosted the pain as well when they bit down, but Widowmaker feared that she was starting to forget the difference between the two sensations, her body seeming to enjoy both of them, wanting both of them.

She didn't want to enjoy this, she didn't, but her pussy had been getting wetter and wetter since this started. On the plus side, it made it easier for them to fuck her without it hurting, but it was also proof of her arousal. When they realized this, they picked up the pace more, hammering into her cunt harder, stretching her more with every thrust as they tried to bury their rods inside of her, wanting to break her.

Widowmaker gave in and started moaning around the time Emily's cock was completely hilted inside of her pussy, and she came with a scream of pleasure when Lena was hilted as well. The two kept going for awhile after that, but soon both came together, their cocks erupting with cum inside of her, completely filling her. It was too much, she couldn't take it all. She cried out louder, cumming again.

Her eye were glazed over as Emily and Lena pulled out, their cum leaking from her pussy. Widowmaker was barley conscious, but she still heard them talking, "That was...so...fucking...good.." "I..know...I bet...her ass..will be even..better~" Widowmaker couldn't even muster the effort to struggle any longer.

* * *

 **Hey, don't give me that look, I know I said I'd try and not make Tracer into a futa, but it was a request! But anyway, was this good? No? Let me know why in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
